In Hopes of Avoiding the Passive Aggressive Hikari
by Time Flies In The Summer
Summary: Bakura accidentally breaks a gift Ryou holds dear and asks a favor of his fellow yami Marik...Sixteenth in the Dialogue Prompt Challenge.


Hey guys! It's Time Flies In The Summer with the sixteenth installment of the Dialogue Prompt Challenge!

I hope you guys enjoy and review!

Featured Characters:

-Yami Bakura as Bakura

-Yami Marik as Marik

-Ryou Bakura as Ryou

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Dialogue Prompt: "If you give me a minute… I think I can make this worse."

* * *

"Oh shit," Bakura hissed as he withdrew his hand from the broken glass on ground. "Ryou's going to be pissed."

The former spirit had just broken a jade glass elephant in the living room that Ryou was very fond of. The pieces looked too small to put it back together so Bakura knew he was thoroughly screwed.

Normally, Bakura wouldn't give a rat's behind about breaking his former landlord's things, but this was something Ryou held precious for some reason Bakura couldn't remember. It had to have been a gift from his father or maybe his long dead sister. The yami wasn't sure, but it didn't really matter at the moment. All Bakura could focus on was how upset the boy would be when he returned from the pharaoh's midget's house.

Ryou could be very…passive aggressive when he was angry enough. In the boy's anger, he would do things like not making Bakura's dinner hot enough, unplugging cords from the computer so Bakura couldn't use the internet, taking things from his room and hiding them in various parts of the house or many other little spiteful things that would put Bakura in a foul mood.

Originally, Bakura would threaten the boy with physical harm, going as far as to hold his throat in a tight grip to show that he wasn't afraid to do it. However, his landlord had grown a backbone in the time since Bakura had gained a mortal body again. Ryou would just glare back at him or depart from the house for a few days to leave Bakura to fend for him without the television, computer, and many of the other household appliances working. How the boy managed to break those things and fix them when he returned home, Bakura wasn't sure and it irritated him so. He'd like to avoid any of that from happening.

'I have to think of something,' Bakura thought, pacing the room with a hand on his chin and eyebrows furrowed in thought. Ryou would be back from the pharaoh's midget's house within a few hours so he had some time.

A smirk found its regular place on his face as he went to the kitchen and got the house phone. 'I have an idea.'

…

Thirty minutes had passed since he made his phone call and Bakura was starting to get agitated. He scowled as he paced the floor. 'Where the hell is he?'

At that moment, the door to the apartment flew open to reveal an insanely smiling Marik. "I'm here~!"

Bakura snarled at him, "What the hell took you so long to get here?! I told you this was a very time sensitive assignment!"

"My hikari was asking too many questions about where I was going," Marik said with a carefree shrug. Then he added with a mischievous smirk, "Apparently, I was acting suspicious. Why he felt that way, I wouldn't know."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Whatever. It is of no importance.

"As I stated before on the phone, I wanted to ask a favor of you," Bakura said. "I have only so much time to have this completed so you'll need to work quickly."

"I'm surprised Bakura," Marik stated with crossed arms and the same insane smile in place. "You don't usually ask anything of me."

Bakura scowled again. "As much as I hate to do so, there is no other person who I feel is capable for this job and won't report me to my landlord."

Marik smirked. "Afraid of your hikari, are we?"

"I fear no one," Bakura growled. "And I'd advise you to remember that."

"Oh really?" Marik said, unaffected by the aggression coming off of the other yami in waves. It was such fun to rile him up.

"Yes really," Bakura said. "But we are getting off topic. I need you to wreck the living room for me."

Marik blinked in surprise, not expecting such a request. The smile slipped from his face momentarily before returning again. "Ooh, you've made me curious. Why would you want me to do that?"

"It's not important," Bakura stated. "I just need it done for reasons that don't concern you. Just tell me whether or not you'll do it. Because, if you won't, there's no reason for you to stick around any longer. I just figured you would like to destroy something regardless of the reason behind it."

Marik thought about the request for a moment. He did like destruction and the reason truly didn't matter. The less he knew, the less he would have to care.

"Okay, I'll do it," Marik accepted. "But, in return, you have to do a favor for me whenever I may need one in the future."

"Fine. Whatever. Just do it," Bakura said, heading toward the still open front door. "You have about thirty minutes to get this done. Make it look like a robbery."

Then the white haired yami walked out the door and closed it behind him, leaving the more insane yami to his destruction.

…

Upon returning to the apartment, Bakura scanned the room with his eyes, appraising the destruction around him. Vases had been knocked over and shattered, a small bookshelf was broken on the ground, books scattered the floor, the couches were turned over, and the rug was upturned. The only things in the living room that didn't seem to be out of place or destroyed were the television and the computer thankfully. Marik was also nowhere to be seen. Perfect.

Bakura jumped slightly when he heard something shatter further into the apartment. Cautiously, he approached where he had heard the noise come from and found himself in the kitchen. Then his jaw dropped slightly.

There, in the kitchen, was Marik fiddling with the toaster in the mist of broken plates and turned over pots and plates. Bakura's hands found themselves in his hair. "What the hell are you doing?"

"If you give me a minute… I think I can make this worse," Marik said in concentration before something snapped in the toaster and it fell to pieces on the counter and the floor. He turned to Bakura with his hands on his hips, feeling quite pleased with himself. "Done!"

"I told you to destroy only the living room, not the kitchen!" Bakura exclaimed.

Marik dropped his hands from his waist and looked at the mess in the kitchen before looking back at Bakura with a careless shrug. "Oops."

Bakura eye twitched. He took a breath to calm himself. "Whatever. Just get out. My hikari will be back any moment."

"Fine," Marik said stepping through the broken glass. "Don't forget about our agreement."

"I couldn't if I tried," Bakura said. "Now leave."

With that, Marik left the apartment and Bakura left soon thereafter. He would come back in an hour's time.

…

When the white haired yami returned, he saw three police men outside the door and his landlord speaking to the landlord of the building. He walked up to the bunch, careful to keep him expression inconspicuous.

"Landlord, what is going on?" Bakura asked uncaring that he interrupted the conversation between the boy and the actual landlord. The landlord glared at Bakura while his hikari sighed at his rudeness.

"It seemed we've been robbed," Ryou answered after the landlord left saying he would speak to Ryou later with the police leaving as well.

"Oh? Do know if anything was taken?" Bakura asked.

"Other than a few inexpensive things from the living room and kitchen, it doesn't look like much was taken," Ryou said, looking troubled and confused. "Neither of our rooms were destroyed though. I can't fathom a reason why. If this was truly a robbery, why wouldn't the robber go through all the rooms? It makes no sense."

"You won't come to answer by overthinking it Landlord," Bakura said, trying to take his hikari's mind off of the idea. "Just be grateful nothing was taken from your room."

"I suppose you're right," Ryou said with a sigh before fixing Bakura with an examining look. "You seem awfully calm about all this Bakura."

"What of it?" Bakura asked defensively. "Should I be screaming and raving about it? Nothing was taken from my room so I'm not worried about it."

Ryou kept staring at him and Bakura was beginning to feel uncomfortable. His hikari was too perceptive for his own good. "What?"

"You're acting strangely," Ryou noted with a tilt of his head. "Is everything all right?"

"Quite," Bakura said, pushing past Ryou into the apartment. "Now, clean up this mess. I'm going to take a nap in my room."

Ryou glared slightly, following after his yami and closing the door behind them. "It wouldn't hurt to help me you know. You live here too and it would be cleaned much quicker with four hands instead of two."

Bakura scoffed at this. "Do I look like a maid to you?"

Then Bakura disappeared into his room, pleased that he wasn't found out and unfazed by the glare his hikari directed toward him.

Ryou sighed. He supposed it couldn't be helped. Bakura wasn't going to help him, but the teen would probably question his yami's sanity if he suddenly started being helpful. It was a traumatizing thought that put worry in his mind.

Another thought circulating through his head was Bakura's recent behavior. He definitely expected the former spirit to be more upset about this. The teen had almost been hoping for him not to return quickly after discovering the burglary.

Bakura's explanation was equally strange. Ryou was just supposed to be grateful nothing was stolen from his room? Sure, Ryou was happy about it, but that didn't change the fact that the living room had been ransacked with nothing expensive being stolen. There were multiple things in the living room that could have been stolen that would have cost a small fortune from his father's travels, but they were carelessly destroyed as though the intruder didn't really care about the contents in the room and their value. None of it made any sense.

Ryou shook his head, clearing his mind and carefully going into the kitchen. In any case, the cameras in the apartment were temporarily down during the robbery and the suspect was long gone. So they-or more specifically Ryou-would just have to pick up the pieces of the mess and move on from the matter.

'Besides,' Ryou thought as he grabbed a broom from the kitchen to begin sweeping the broken plates. 'It wasn't like Bakura had anything to do with this mess.'

* * *

That's it for now guys! Please tell me what you think! Remember, reviews are love!

Also, if you guys have any productive criticism or suggestions (or even requests), please tell me in the reviews or send me a quick PM.

Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
